Over
by MaddenRevival
Summary: One-Shot - The day Natalie and Benji broke up was the same day he got with her sister, only they had no idea until four years later! Includes Benji & Joel Madden. Co-written with ngw-ox.


**Becki POV**

My whole life changed the day I saw him. The day I fell in love with a rock star. Benjamin Levi Madden. He made my heart beat so fast. He made me feel weak at the knees. He was so sweet and so handsome. I was sure he was the one. I could never forget the first time he spoke to me. When he gave me his phone number. When we met up for the first time for coffee. When we went out for the night. When we went out for a meal. Our first kiss and everything from there on. He was beautiful. He was my life. I was the luckiest girl alive. He was perfect. We were soul mates.

**Natalie POV**

The first moment I set eyes on him I knew i would forever love him but one day everything changed. I would always love him no matter what. Even after he broke my heart. He didn't see me when he was at the studio talking to another girl. Giving her his number. I knew from that moment thing's were about to change for me. And not for the better.

He would forever hold my heart. Benjamin Levi Madden.

**Becki POV**

I knew he had, had a girlfriend before me. He only mentioned her briefly when we first met. But after that she just never came up. All Benji talked about was how happy he was and how good life had been to him. He was happy. He was happy and wanted to be with me! Of course I never would have said no to such a sweet guy. Especially not Benji, in my eyes he really was perfect. I knew we would have a great future together.

**Natalie POV**

He never told me why he broke up with me. The day after I saw him with the girl in the studio he called me and said it wasn't working out. I knew it must have had something to do with her as we had been so close and had been together for over 2 years. He didn't give me a reason he just told me it was over and hung up. I couldn't believe it. The love of my life broke up with me for another girl. I hadn't even had the chance to tell him the news. I was so excited to tell him but i never got the chance.

**Becki POV**

Benji's brother was also very sweet. We got on well and I knew he'd be the perfect brother-in-law. I was going to have the amazing family I had always dreamed of. I always wanted children and I knew that if I had children with Benj they'd be smart and beautiful. Life would be perfect. I couldn't wait. Benj and I got on so well, we hardly ever argued. To me, nothing could be better. Benj was the kind of guy I had always wanted and now here he was in my arms. My Benjamin.

**Natalie POV**

I would always miss the life I used to have. The family I _should_ have had. It would have been perfect. Me, Benji and our child. But now there was something missing, it would just be me and my child. Without a husband and without a father. We were alone and nothing would change that. I had tried to get in contact with him. To tell him that I was having his child but he never answered my calls. So eventually I stopped trying. I would always have something from my past life. I would always have my child. _Our _child.

**Becki POV**

There was a time that I thought things would change. I knew Benji had been getting a lot of calls, but he never told me who it was or why he was ignoring them. I just chose not to think about it. I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted things to work out, I guess I wanted a happy life, to live happily ever after like in the movies. But I knew something was going on that I didn't know about and I still wonder about it now. What was he hiding from me?

**Natalie POV**

It had been 6 months and I was on my way to the doctor's when i saw a familiar face. I would know it any where. Joel Ryan Madden. I hoped he wouldn't see me but I wasn't that lucky.

"Natalie?" he called

"H-Hi"

"You- Your- Wow"

"Yeah" I responded

"Is It..."

"Benji's? ... Yeah"

"Does he know?"

"I tried to call him... to tell him, but he never answered my calls" I answered

"I could talk to him.."

"No, it's fine. He's happy right?"

"Y-Yes"

"That's all that matters. I don't want to ruin his life. I'll be fine doing this alone"

"Natalie"

"What?"

"You're not alone"

"Yes I am. i don't have anyone"

"You have me"

**Becki POV**

It had been 6 months since Benj and I first got together. We were doing great. Yesterday his brother, Joel came round to talk to him. I was in the kitchen, I could only hear them now and again. It sounded like Joel was whispering. This made me feel a little strange. I really wanted to know what was going on. Benj and I had just found out I was pregnant with twins and I could never cope if things changed and he left me alone with them. I needed him. He was my whole life and I loved him more than anything. I tried to listen to what Joel was talking to him about but I could only hear a word here and there. All I did know was that I needed to know what they were talking about and if Benji was okay with me.

**Natalie POV**

Joel came with me to the doctor's appointment. I told him he should just go home but he insisted. Everything was fine. The baby was doing great and was very healthy. I couldn't be more happy when I was told the baby was perfectly fine. Joel told me that he wouldn't tell anyone about the baby but there was something about how he spoke that made me think he was lying. He would tell someone. He would tell Benji.

**Four Years Later.**

**Becki POV**

Benj and I are a happily married couple with three children. Twin boys and a little girl. We've had our ups and downs like most people do. But we're happy, we have the most beautiful children. A lovely home and a great life together. Nothing could get any better than this. Just last week I found out that the old girlfriend he had before me was none other than my long lost sister, Natalie. I couldn't believe it. It was so crazy and I felt so bad. But at least I had found my sister through it all, even though my husband had once broken my sisters heart. I loved my sister and I loved my husband. I just hoped everything would work out okay in the end.

**Natalie POV**

I sat at home watching TV with my beautiful daughter. She was so much like her father even though she had never met him. I never hid the fact that he was her father. I showed her pictures and put their music on for her. She loved the fact her daddy was in a band. It was so sweet.

Joel had told him I was having his child and he offered to help but when i found out he was in a serious relationship and expecting twins i couldn't do it. I didn't know who she was but I didn't want to ruin her life or her growing family. I wanted him to be happy so I packed up and left to New Jersey a couple of months before i had my daughter. Kaley.

**Becki POV**

I sat at home watching TV with my twin boys, Benji Liam and Ryan Joel, they looked the spitting image of their daddy. My little girl, Phoebe was sitting on my lap on the sofa glued to Lazy Town that was playing on the screen. They were so well-behaved, they were great kids, my kids. I loved every minute with them and with Benj of course. I still hadn't spoken to my sister, I felt too guilty to even think about it. But maybe now was the time to get in touch with her. Let her know she had two nephews and niece out there waiting to meet their Auntie Natalie.

**Natalie POV**

My phone began to ring so I stood up to pick it up._ Joel Calling. _I pressed the green button.

"Hello"

"Hey.. So.. How are you?" I laughed

"I'm fine. Now what were you going to ask me?" he laughed nervously "What is it?"

"Well, We want you to come back to LA to spend Christmas with us"

"Who is _we?" I_ asked

"Me... Benji and y- His wife and kids"

"Gee that sounds like fun" I said sarcastically

"Please"

"I don't know Joel. Spending all Christmas seeing how happy they all are. doesn't sound so great"

"I'll be there" I laughed

"What about Kaley she won't enjoy watching her dad kissing some other women"

"It will be fine. I promise"

"Don't make Promises you can't keep"

"I'll pick you up at the airport at 5:00pm Tuesday -_ Christmas Eve"_

"Oh Joy!" I sighed "Fine. See you then"

**Christmas Eve - 5.30pm**

**Becki POV**

I waited eagerly in the living room with Benj and the kids. Joel had gone to pick up Natalie from the airport and I knew he wouldn't be long now. I was so nervous about seeing my sister again after all the years I spent without her. I missed her so much, yet I knew when she saw Benj and our family she was going to hate me. I just hoped things would be okay and that she would feel okay being here for Christmas.

**Natalie POV**

I strapped in Kaley then climbed into the front passenger seat. Joel got in and started the ignition.

"Where are we going Mommy?" I smiled as did Joel

"Erm.. We are going to see Your... Daddy" Joel answered

"REALLY?"

"Yes" I responded

Most of the ride to the house was silent, just the quiet hum of the engine. once we arrived we climbed out of the car and I picked up Kaley and set her on the ground. She grabbed hold of my leg. as she always did when she was nervous. We walked up to the door and Joel opened it slowly

"You ready?" he whispered, I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Hi" called three children from the sofa. I smiled.

"Hi Natalie" Benji said smiling nervously. There she was his wife I couldn't even look. i didn't want to see what she looked like but i did and she definitely wasn't who i expected to see. My sister. Becki.

**Becki POV**

There she was. My sister. Natalie. My heart was beating fast, I was so nervous. And there in front of her was a little girl, she looked so much like little Phoebe and suddenly everything all became clear. She was Benji's daughter. Natalie and Benji had a daughter. That's what Joel and Benji had been talking about all those years ago. Kaley, my niece who I had never been told about was my husbands daughter and he never even told me. I was mad.

**Natalie POV**

"Oh my god!" Becki whispered. Benji turned to her with pleading eyes.

"Becki. Please, I'm so sorry" Benji begged

"No. I don't want to hear it. You have lied to me for 4 years. You lied to me, our children"

"Y-You didn't know?" I asked

"No"

"Becki. I'm sorry! Please forgive me" Benji pleaded

"No. Forget it! Just leave me alone. I need some time to think"

"Please"

"Benj, Ryan, Phoebe. Come On" She said

"MOM" they complained

"Becki you can't just leave. Not because of this. You can't take your children away from their father" I said

"Then he shouldn't have lied" She snapped

"Don't do this. Please." Benji pleaded again

"I'm Sorry. You should have just told me Benj. I'll be at my mom's and I won't be coming back. Sorry"

"Don't go. Not now"

"You have kept this from me for 4 whole years. I knew your ex was my sister but I didn't know you had a daughter together. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin everything we had"

"Well that worked out really well didn't it" she said sarcastically "It's too late for this. It's too late for an apology. It's over" Then she walked out the door with the three children. Leaving Benji with tears rolling down is cheeks. So helpless. So alone.


End file.
